boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
A Date with the Health Inspector
"A Date with the Health Inspector" is the fifth episode of Adult Swim's The Boondocks Series. It originally aired on December 5, 2005. Watch this episode http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001QCHN5Q Episode Tom Dubois has a recurring nightmare about being raped in prison. Huey reveals that Tom had lived his entire life with extreme caution due to his fear of being sent to prison and being raped. Flashbacks show Tom refusing to help his friend steal merchandise at a department store, declining to smoke marijuana in high school, deleting illegally downloaded MP3 files from his wife's computer, and driving the speed limit. Arrested for fitting the description of the "Xbox Killer," Tom uses his prison phone call to get in touch with Huey. Riley answers, however, and bursts into laughter at the thought of the scrupulous Tom DuBois being arrested. He advises him not to drop the soap and hangs up. Fortunately, Tom is able to call back and speaks to Huey, explaining his situation and begging him to find the real killer before 9:00 that evening, because at nine, Tom is to be transported from holding to "real jail" for the weekend and the earliest he could be released would be Monday. Huey decides to enlist the help of Ed Wuncler lll and Gin Rummy, who eagerly agrees to help.Huey, Riley, Ed, and Rummy go to the street where the murder occurred. While Ed and Rummy's psychotic behavior gains them nothing, the boys gain MapQuest directions to the murderer's residence and a sketch drawing based on the witness' descriptions. The four drive away, but Ed and Rummy decide to take a brief detour to a gas station for a drink. Ed and Rummy hand Riley two cases of beer to take out to the car, prompting the Arab clerk (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) behind the counter to gently insist that they pay for it first. At this point, Ed and Rummy draw their guns and claim that the clerk has a weapon. Frank (voiced by James Arnold Taylor), who had been perusing a magazine, anxiously draws his gun and tries to get a handle on the situation. Ed and Rummy insist to Frank that the clerk has a weapon and the clerk continues to assert that he's not holding one. The cop starts to shake uneasily, unsure of whom to believe. Huey pleads with Frank, firmly contending that the clerk doesn't have a gun, but Rummy shouts him down. Ed then coerces Frank into aiding him by pointing one of his guns at Frank and asking, "Who's side you on?" Rummy then gives the petrified clerk to the count of three to hand over his weapon, but the chance is blown and Rummy opens fire. The sound of gunfire gets the attention of the clerk's co-workers, who come out from the back room and start firing their own guns thinking their store is being robbed and their co-worker is in danger of being murdered. Rummy and Ed take cover and Huey reprimands Rummy for deviating from the original plan of finding the Xbox Killer. The cop is wounded by Ed and Rummy's trigger happy gunfire, and the clerk's co-workers toss him a gun to defend himself with. Eventually the smoke clears, and the clerk and his co-workers are taken away in handcuffs while Ed and Rummy are hailed as terrorism-fighting heroes by the gathered crowd. Meanwhile, time runs out for Tom, who is led outside from his cell only to discover that he is being released. Apparently, the Xbox Killer struck again and was arrested, thereby vindicating Tom. Had Ed and Rummy not detoured from their original course and nearly caused fatal havoc in their attempt to rob the store, they could have stopped the second killing, thus having Tom still in jail believed to be the killer. The next day's newspaper headline read "War Heroes Thwart Terror Cell," referring to Ed and Rummy's robbery of the convenience store even though there wasn't a real cell. Also reported is the capture of the real Xbox killer and Tom's reunion with his daughter. Tom intends to sue the police for the wrongful arrest. Trivia *This is the only episode that Robert Freeman doesn't appear in. He was called by Huey in the episode, but didn't appear. *This is also the first speaking role of Jazmine Dubois though she first appeared in The Trial of R. Kelly, but didn't have any lines Category:Season 1